Low Ki
Lo-Ki Loki Low Ki Senshi Kaval Low-Ki | data de nascimento =6 de setembro de 1979 | local de nascimento =Brooklyn, New York | data morte = | local morte = | estilo = | altura =1,73 m | peso =77 kg | treinado por =Homicide Jim Kettner | estréia =10 de outubro de 1998 | retirada= }} Brandon Silvestry (Brooklyn, 6 de setembro de 1979) é um ex-lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano. Trabalhou para a WWE com o nome de ringue Kaval , Silvestry trabalhou também para a Total Nonstop Action Wrestling onde era conhecido como Low Ki, onde foi cinco vezes X Division Champion e 3 vezes NWA World Tag Team Champion. Carreira *Ring of Honor (2002–2006) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2002–2004) *Japão (2002–2009) *Retorno a TNA (2006–2008-2014-2015) *Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2008) *World Wrestling Entertainment (2009-2010) :*Florida Championship Wrestling (2009-2010) :*NXT (2010) :*SmackDown (2010) *Retorno a TNA (2011) *Retorno a NJPW (2011–2013) *Circuito independente (2012-2013) *Retorno a AJPW (2013) *Retorno a GFW (2017) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Dragon Clutch'' (Grounded dragon sleeper) :*''Ghetto Stomp'' (AJPW / Circuito independente) / Warrior's Way (NJPW / TNA / WWE) (Diving double foot stomp) :*''Ki Krusher'' / Ki Krusher '99 (Fisherman driver, as vezes, a partir da segunda ou terceira corda) :*''Warrior's Wrath'' (Diving double foot stomp para um tree of woe) *'Signature moves' :*''Bite of the Dragon'' :*''Dragon Wing'' (Double underhook suplex virando em um double underhook submission hold) :*''Final Four'' (Elevated cloverleaf) :*Headbutt :*''Ki Krusher '00'' / Krush Rush (Lifting leg hook front facelock slammed into the turnbuckles antes de descer em um fisherman driver) :*''Iron Octopus'' (Headscissors armbar) :*Knife-edged chop :*Matrix :*Mongolian chop :*Múltiplas variações de kick :**''Black Magic'' (Feint shining wizard em transição para um reverse roundhouse) :**Drop :**''Krush Kombo'' :**Rolling wheel :**Shoot :**Springboard jumping high :**''Tidal Crush'' (Cartwheel jumping high) :**''Tidal Wave'' (Springboard roundhouse) :*Phoenix splash :*''Powerdrive Elbow'' (Twisting elbow drop) :*Rope-hung crucifix armbar :*''Scorpion Fire'' (Rope-hung figure four necklock) *'Managers' :*Gary Hart :*Julius Smokes :*LayCool (Layla e Michelle McCool) *'Apelidos' :*"The Warrior" :*"The World Warrior" *'Música de entrada' :*"The Realist Killaz" (Instrumental) por 2Pac com 50 Cent. :*"Fighter's Passion" por The Immortals. Campeonatos e prêmios *'East Coast Wrestling Association' :*ECWA Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com American Dragon (1) e Xavier (1) :*Super 8 Tournament (2001) :*ECWA Hall of Fame (Classe de 2007) *'Florida Championship Wrestling' :*FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Michael McGillicutty *'Future of Wrestling' :*FOW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Future Wrestling Alliance' :*FWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Impact Championship Wrestling' :*ICW Championship (1 vez) *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South :*Ted Petty Invitational (2006) *'International Wrestling Cartel''' :*IWC Super Indies Championship (1 vez) *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' :*JAPW Heavyweight Championship (3 vezes) :*JAPW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Jersey Championship Wrestling' :*JCW Championship (1 vez) :*JCW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Mafia *'Long Island Wrestling Federation' :*LIWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Major League Wrestling' **MLW World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Millennium Wrestling Federation' :*MWF Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' :*IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (3 vezes) *'Pro Wrestling ZERO-ONE' :*NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Leonardo Spanky :*NWA/UPW/ZERO-ONE International Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Premiere Wrestling Federation' :*PWF Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' :*PWG World Championship (1 vez) :*Battle of Los Angeles (2008) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI o classificou na posição 26 entre os 500 melhores lutadores individuais da PWI 500 em 2003 *'Pro Wrestling WORLD-1' :*WORLD-1 Openweight Championship (1 vez) *'Ring of Honor' :*ROH Championship (1 vez) *'TNA/Impact Wrestling' :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (3 vezes)1 – com Christopher Daniels e Elix Skipper :*X Division Championship (5 vezes) :*Feast or Fired (2007 – Demissão) *'USA Pro Wrestling' :*UXA Pro Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Xavier *'World Xtreme Wrestling' :*WXW Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' :*WWE NXT - Vencedor da 2ª temporada *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*Worst Worked Match of the Year (2006) TNA Reverse Battle Royal no TNA Impact! :*Most Underrated (2010) *'Outros títulos' :*ICW (New Jersey) Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*MCW (Illinois) Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Airborne Ligações externas *Perfil no OWW en:Brandon Silvestry L